


Kuya

by nachosandchicken



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Crack, M/M
Language: Wikang Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-13
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-12-14 19:57:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11790357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nachosandchicken/pseuds/nachosandchicken
Summary: Di aakalain ni Park Chanyeol na makakatagpo siya ng isang kuya sa isang convenience store.





	Kuya

**Author's Note:**

> This sabaw fic is based on a confession on a certain univ page. Instead of Tatay, I'm using "Kuya".
> 
>  
> 
> please don't judge my ability of writing a tagalog fic. it's not my first language. hope you'd understand. and this is my first fic ever.
> 
> thanks to rian, the ever patient anak. haha  
> to nelle to for hyping me up.
> 
>  
> 
> okay. enjoy.

-

Napaungol si Chanyeol. Ilang beses na atang kumulo ang tiyan niya ngayong gabi. Kaunti lang ang nakain niya sa lunch kaya gutom na gutom na siya ngayon.

 

Padabog na kinuha niya ang phone sa bag niya at nakitang mag-aalas nuwebe na ng gabi. Di pa rin umuuwi si Kyungsoo, ang roommate niya at ang taong tanging makakapawi ng kanyang iniindang gutom.

 

 **To: kwago**  
gutom na ako :(

 

Napaungol siya ulit at napahawak sa tiyan habang hinihintay ang reply nito.

 

 **To: kwago**  
sooooo. san ka na? mamamatay na ako dito sa gutom

 

Wala pa rin. Padabog na tumayo si Chanyeol at nagpunta sa maliit na kusina ng kwarto nila at tiningnan ang cabinets ng supply nila ni Kyungsoo at di niya maiwasang mapamura.

 

_Punyeta, anong gagawin ko sa isang pirasong Knorr Cubes?_

 

Inis na ginulo niya ang buhok. Ngayon pa talaga naubos ang supply nila? Wala ni isang makain man lang. Naalala niyang nagtitipid pala sila ni Kyungsoo ngayon kasi sa dami ng gastusin sa thesis nila sa school.

 

Tumunog ang phone niya at mabilis na tiningnan iyon.

 

 **From: kwago**  
cup noodles ka nalang. late ako makakauwi, tinatapos pa namin thesis namin ni Jongin

 

Dinampot niya ang wallet sa kama niya at tiningnan. Nag-iisang bill nalang ang nakita niya. 100. Last allowance na lang pala niya ito sa linggong ito. Bukas pa ng hapon magpapadala yung ate niya sa kanya.

 

“Manghihiram nalang muna ako kay Suho hyung bukas.” Sabi niya sa sarili at ibinulsa ang wallet at ang cellphone.

 

-

 

Mabilis na nagsalin si Chanyeol ng mainit na tubig sa Bulalo na cup noodles niya at naupo sa isang bakanteng upuan. Konti lang ang tao sa 7Eleven na laging takbuhan niya na limang minuto lang din ang layo nito mula sa dorm nila.

 

Nakatutok ang mata niya sa phone na hawak habang hinihintay na maluto ang kakainin niya nang may naupo sa katapat niyang table. Tumingin muna ito sa kanya at ngumiti ng kaunti na sinuklian niya din ng isang matipid na ngiti.

 

Nang masigurong luto na ang pagkain niya, mabilis na hinipan ni Chanyeol ang noodles at maganang kumain. Gutom na gutom na talaga siya at wala siyang pakialam kung napakaingay niyang humigop ng sabaw basta ang alam niya lang, kailangan mapawi ang gutom niya ngayong gabi.

 

Napatingin siya sa lalaking katapat nang mapansin niyang mataman itong nakatitig sa kanya. Tiningnan niya ang cup noodles niya at tinapunan ng tingin ulit ang lalaki.

 

Ayaw niya man na magshare kasi selfish siya ngayon at iba ang nagagawa ng mga taong gutom, pero tao pa rin naman siya na nakakadadam. At least man lang naaya niya itong kumain. Baka talaga gutom ang lalaki kasi kanina pa ito nakatingin.

 

Sinulyapan niya muna ang lalaki mula sa rim ng cup noodles niya. Hindi naman ito mukhang gusgusin. Sa katunayan, malinis ang suot nitong puting t-shirt na may print na I SET THE WORLD ON FIRE at pantalon na blue. Malinis din ang mga kuko nito sa paa at wala naman itong nakakadiring ingrown sa kuko.

 

_Di kaya bet niya ako kaya siya nakatitig?_

 

Napalunok si Chanyeol sa inisip at pinilig ang ulo.

 

“Uhm, gusto mo?”

 

Napailing ito at tumawa ng kaunti. Nakahinga siya ng maluwag kasi solo niya lang talaga ang pagkain niya. Muli niyang ibinalik ang atensyon sa kinakain at napatingin ulit sa lalaki na nahuli niya ulit ito. Hindi na niya maiwasang mainis ng kaunti. Hindi na komportable iyon, gusto niya lang kumain ng tahimik.

 

“Ah, pare may problema ba?”

 

“H-ha? Wala naman. Bakit?” May pagkagulat sa mukha nito sa biglang pagtatanong niya.

 

“Kanina ka pa kasi nakatingin.”

 

Narinig niya ulit ang mahinang pagtawa nito na dahilan ng pagtaas ng sulok ng labi niya. “Naalala ko lang nakababatang kapatid ko sayo.”

 

_Ah akala ko bet niya ako._

 

“Ah okay.” Sabi niya habang hinigop ang natitirang sabaw sa cup niya.

 

“Pareho na ata kayo kalaki ngayon.” Patuloy nito na may malungkot na ngiti sa labi.

 

Ibinaba niya ang cup at di niya maiwasang di makita ang lungkot na dumaan sa mukha nito. Hindi naman siguro masamang makipagkwentuhan sandali sa estranghero na ito ngayon diba? Wala naman siyang gagawin sa dorm ngayon at tiyak na hindi pa rin bumabalik si Kyungsoo. Tiningnan niya ang orasan sa cellphone niya. 9:26 PM pa naman. May isang oras pa siya bago mag curfew.

 

“May nangyari ba sa kapatid mo?” Tanong niya habang pinupusan ang labi ng tissue. Binuksan niya ang bottled water at uminom habang hinihintay na sumagot ang kausap.

 

“S-sa isang convenience store ko din siya huling nakita. Di na namin siya nakita ulit. Ilang taon na din namin siyang hinahanap.” May nagbabadyang luha sa mga mata nito at kumirot ang dibdib ni Chanyeol. “Cup noodles din yung kinakain niya nun.”

 

Napatango si Chanyeol bilang pag-intindi.

 

“Bulalo din kagaya niyang sayo. Favorite niya yan.” Dagdag nito habang nakatungo.

 

“Iniwan ko lang siya sandali kasi nagpa-pasundo yung girlfriend ko sa may kabilang kanto. Babalikan ko siya agad sabi ko sa kanya. P-pero pagbalik ko..” Tuluyan ng bumagsak ang mga luha nito at napahagulhol at itinakip ang mga kamay sa mukha nito. Nag-panic si Chanyeol at agad na lumipat ng upo sa harap nito at binigyan ito ng malinis na tissue. Kinuha naman ng lalaki at pinusan ang luha at suminghot ng malakas.

 

“D-di rin namin alam kung buhay pa ba ang kapatid ko kasi wala talaga kaming balita sa kanya. Hinanap na namin kung saan-saan. Wala. Habang-buhay kong sisisihin ang sarili ko sa pagkawala ng kapatid ko.”

 

Hindi alam ni Chanyeol kung ano ang sasabihin basta naaawa talaga siya sa lalaking kaharap.

 

“Ilang taon ba ang kapatid mo nung nawala siya?” Tanong ni Chanyeol matapos ang mahabang sandali.

 

Huminga muna ito ng malalim at pinunasan ang mata. “Six years old.”

 

Parang lalong nanikip ang dibdib niya sa nalaman. Ilang taon na rin pala itong nangungulila sa nawawalang kapatid. Isang sorry lang ang nabitawan niya sapagkat di niya alam ang kanyang sasabihin para lang mapagaan ang nararamdaman ng estrangherong nasa harap niya.

 

Suminga muna ito ng sandali at ngumiti ng pilit. “Okay lang. Sorry din kung ang bading ko. Lalaki ako, di dapat ako umiiyak pero di ko lang talaga maiwasan ang maging emosyonal kapag naaalala ko ang kapatid ko at ang kapabayaan ko bilang kuya.”

 

“Okay lang na umiyak pre. Hindi naman nakakabawas ng pagkalalaki yan kung iyon ang ang inaakala mo. At family mo naman ng pinag-uusapan.” Ngumiti siya ng konti para man lang gumaan ang loob nito.

 

“Salamat pre. Sorry din kung kanina pa ako nakatingin, pasensya kung naistorbo ko man ang pagkain mo.”

 

“Walang problema pre.” Ngumiti siya ng tipid at biglang tumayo matapos niyang masulyapan ang babaeng napadaan sa tabi nila na may dala.

 

“Sandali ah.” Tumayo siya at nagpunta ng counter. Bibili siya ng ice cream, wala namang masama kung gagastos siya ng 15pesos diba? Di naman masakit sa bulsa. May kaunti pa naman din siyang sukli kanina sa 100 niya. At iniisip rin niyang baka gumaan ang pakiramdam nito kung makakakain ng matamis. Ganun lagi si Kyungsoo, isang banggit lang ng ice cream nawawala na ang pagkabagot nito. Baka ganun din sa lalaki.

 

Bumalik siya sa table at naupo sa tapat habang binigay ang isang ice cream cone na hawak niya.

 

“Hala. Di na kailangan pre.” Tanggi nito.

 

“Kunin mo na. Nakakagaan daw ng loob ang matamis.” Ngumiti siya ng konti at sinimulang kainin ang ice cream niya.

 

“Salamat.” Sabi nito pagkatanggap ng cone at nagsimula na ring kumain.

 

“Walang anuman.”

 

Mabilis na naubos nito ang kinakain at napatawa si Chanyeol ng mahina. “By the way, taga-saan ka nga pala?”

 

“Taga province ako. Diyan lang ako nakatira sa kabilang kanto.”

 

“Ah okay.”

 

“Salamat talaga dito pre ah.”

 

“Ano ka ba, okay lang no.”

 

Dumaan ang katahimikan sa kanilang dalawa bago uli nagsalita ulit ang lalaki. “Alam kong sobra man to, pero pwede ba akong makahingi ng pabor?”

 

Nag-atubili si Chanyeol pero napatango na rin. Hindi niya kilala ang lalaki at pwedeng miyembro ito ng budol-budol pero kung konti lang ang pabor nito, sino ba naman siya para tanggihan ang lalaking ito?

 

“Birthday kasi ng nawawalang kapatid ko ngayon. Pwede bang bago ako lumabas dito sa 7Eleven, sabihin mong, “’Bye Kuya. Balik ka agad ah? Hintayin kita.’” may lungkot na sabi ulit nito at mabilis pa sa alas kwatro na napatango si Chanyeol.

 

_‘Yon lang naman pala._

 

“Yun kasi ang huling words na narinig ko sa kanya bago siya nawala. Gusto ko lang marinig ulit na may magsabi kasi miss na miss ko na siya.”

 

“Walang problema pre. Maliit na bagay.” Ngumiti siya ng malaki sa lalaki. Tumayo na ito at ngumiti sa kanya pabalik at napansin din niyang may dala itong malaking supot.

 

“So alis na ako, baka hinahanap na din kasi ako ni Mama. Salamat talaga pre sa pakikinig at sa ice cream. Medyo gumaan ang pakiramdam ko ngayon. Salamat talaga.” Sabi nito. “’Wag mo kalimutang sabihin ha?”

 

“Okay. Ah, ano nga pala pangalan mo?”

 

“Chen. Alis na ako pre ah.”

 

Ngumiti ito sa kanya at nagtungo na sa may glass doors at tiningnan ulit siya na parang sinasabing pwede na niyang sabihin ang tugon nito.

 

Sa masayang boses, nagwave si Chanyeol sabay sabing “Bye Kuya Chen! Balik ka agad ah! Hintayin kita!”

 

Kumaway ito pabalik bago tuluyang lumabas ng lugar. Napailing nalang si Chanyeol habang nakangiti, at least may napagaan siya ng loob sa araw na to.

 

Tumayo na din siya at niligpit ang pinagkainan at itinapon ang lahat ng iyon sa kalapit na trash bin. Dumampot pa siya ng mallit na potato chips na kasya nalang talaga sa sukli niyang 10 pesos. Biglang nag-ring ang phone niya at sinagot ang tawag habang nakapila sa may counter.

 

“Saan ka na? Dorm na ako Yeol, malapit na curfew.”

 

“Papacounter na lang akong sandali.” Tiningnan niya ang orasan sa phone niya, 20 minutes nalang bago ang curfew. 10:30PM ang curfew sa dorm at kailangan niyang makabalik agad.

 

“So kumusta ang “thesis” niyo ni Jongin?” tukso niya habang nasa kabilang linya pa si Kyungsoo at hinihintay ang turn niya sa counter.

 

“May progress na.”

 

“Eh, yung panliligaw niya?” Nakangising turan niya habang inilapag ang potato chips sa counter at ang 10 pesos na barya sa harap ng cashier na agad namang pinunch ang items niya.

 

“Manahimik ka Park. Bilisan mo na diyan.”

 

Tumawa lang siya at bigla na lamang iyong nabura nang magsalita ang cashier.

 

“497.55 lahat sir.”

 

“Ha?!”, sambit niya at tiningnan ang amount na nag-flash sa harap niya.

 

Nanlaki ang mata niya at tiningnan ang item niya. “Miss. Di mo inaayos ang trabaho mo. Nakita mo ba isa lang ang binili ko? Nabayaran ko na kanina yung cup noodles, tubig at dalawang ice cream kanina ah.”

 

“Sir, yun po talaga lahat.”

 

“Naglolokohan ba tayo dito Ms.? Paano naging almost 500 ang total? Isa lang naman ang binili ko?” Medyo tumaas na ang boses niya sa inis. Naulinigan niya si Kyungsoo na tinatanong kung ano ang nangyayari. Hindi pa pala niya naibaba ang phone niya.

 

“Diba may kasama po kayo kanina? Sa kanya po yung the rest nung amount.”

 

Halos lumuwa ang mata niya. “Miss, di ko yun kilala!”

 

“Ay, hindi iyon yung nakita ko kanina.”, ismid ng babaeng cashier.

 

“Promise. Ngayon ko lang nakita at nakausap yung lalaking yun. Swear.”

 

“Naku Sir, tinawag mo pa ngang Kuya mo Sir eh. Sinabihan mo ngang hihintayin mo siya. Ilang beses ko na din pong narinig ang palusot na yan. Magbayad na lang po kayo.”

 

“Ha?! Tangina naman! Paano ko babayaran yun eh hindi ko naman kilala yun!” Tumaas na ang boses niya dahilan para lapitan sila ng guard.

 

“May problema ho ba Sir?”

 

“Nagpapalusot pa to guard, hindi niya daw kilala yung kasama niya kanina. Tinawag pa nga niya ng Kuya. Tapos ngayon, ayaw niya bayaran lahat ng na-purchase ng kuya niya.”

 

“Hindi ko nga kuya yun! Swear Miss, maniwala ka pwede ba? Hindi. Ko. Kilala. Ang. Taong. Yun. And hindi ko babayaran yan kasi hindi naman yan sakin.” Napagiit siya ng ngipin habang masamang tinitingnan ang cashier na kulang na lang gilitan niya ng buhay.

 

“Ah sir, sa kalapit na police station nalang po kayo magpaliwanag, pwede ho ba? Ayaw po ng management dito ng gulo.”

 

At nakalimutan na niya ng tuluyan na nasa kabilang linya pa din si Kyungsoo at narinig lahat ng mga pangyayari.

 

“TANGINA YEOL. NA BUDOL-BUDOL KA NA NAMAN BA?”

-

end


End file.
